okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Igls Unth
Igls Unth (イグルス • アンス) is a character from the same world as Ivlis. She is one of Siralos' angels. Appearance Igls Unth is an angel with long, wavy pale blonde hair and raceless white skin. Her eyes appear to be usually closed, and emit rays of light capable of harming someone when opened. This would make her the fourth character with their eyes depicted as closed. She wears an olive green military-esque uniform with gold buttons and accents; a black belt with a gold buckle around her waist; dark olive pinstripe stockings; black high-heeled thigh-high boots decorated with gold buttons; and black gloves. Her wings are large and feathery, and gradient from orange at the top to the same hue of yellow as her hair at the wingtips. Her halo has a similar gradient effect and unlike a normal halo, has a sunburst-esque shape. Personality She is deemed to be very loyal to Siralos, her loyalty running deep for her creator. She holds Siralos' actions and words in high esteem, rebuking her fellow creation Ivlis of his doubts over their creator's actions. Background She was created by Siralos, alongside Ivlis. She currently resides on Siralos' side of the world. Appearances Major * The Sun's Curse - Along with Ivlis, Igls is one of the servants created by Siralos. Relationships Siralos Siralos is Igls' creator and father, she has deep faith in him and his decisions. Igls is often seen along side with Siralos in Deep Sea Prisoner's various artworks, usually accompanying him. Ivlis Their relationship is that of siblings, as they were both created and raised by Siralos. Unlike his hatred and rage for Siralos, he holds no visible grudges against Igls, and seems to possess no intentions to include her in his revenge against Siralos. Poemi Poemi is Igls' niece. Licorice Licorice is Igls' nephew. Adauchi Adauchi is Igls' nephew. One artwork depicts her chastising him for his disrespect towards Ivlis, demanding that he apologizes for calling him an airhead. Gallery The Sun's Curse The Sun's Curse- Siralos Creates Ivlis and Igls Unth.png The Sun's Curse- Siralos with Ivlis and Igls Unth.png Land of Sun1.png sunscurse.5.png|''Baby Ivlis and Igls Unth grew up to adults'' The Sun's Curse- Ivlis' Doubts Begin.png The Sun's Curse- Igls Unth Attempts to Dissuade Ivlis' Doubts.png|Igls attempts to quell Ivlis' doubts. Mini-comics kaiteigakenchara1.png Kaiteigaken001.png Father06.png Father07.png Official artwork Funamusea Character Page- Igls Unth's Chart.png|''Igls Unth's character chart from the Funamusea character page.'' M628.png|Igls Unth with her long swords 1044.png 1082.png 625_(1).png Trivia * Her name is an anagram of "sun light." * She inherited light based powers from Siralos. In some artworks, she wields two long swords made of light. * She is considered older than Ivlis, despite both being the same age. * In a recent sunahama log, her eyes are glowing light. It is said that her eyes are bright to the point of endangering her opponents' eyesight if they were to look at them directly.https://abecedario-abc.tumblr.com/post/158906421653/dsp-update-0327 Quotes * References Navigation Category:Angel Category:Characters Category:The Sun's Curse Category:Land of Sun Category:Female